


[Multivoice Podfic] Shepard is hot support group by mapcake

by Djapchan, silkylustre, themerrygentleman



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Texting, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman
Summary: mapcake's summary:Shepard is really attractive. Everyone notices. Tali starts a support group on the Normandy SR-2's group chats to help them all deal with it.Thank you, mapcake, for giving me permission to pursue this project, even if it took me *cough* a while! We love it. - SilkyEdit: Warning: It is inadvisable to listen to this while painting your lips. Second Edit: Or drinking. Or eating ;)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Jack | Subject Zero/Female Shepard, Kasumi Goto/Female Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	[Multivoice Podfic] Shepard is hot support group by mapcake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shepard is hot support group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381461) by [mapcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapcake/pseuds/mapcake). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YK7bfB0XIMsnbw19iLr8CSPRDIwVVwMC/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/067sw4g4t7p4zvg/ME_Shepard_is_Hot_Support_Group_multivoice.mp3/file)

 **Sounds:**  
[Mass Effect Notification Sounds V 1.3](https://archive.org/details/MassEffectNotificationSoundsV1.3) by Ozman51  
archive.org  
[Public Domain Mark 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/mark/1.0/)

 **Voice Actors:**  
[silkylustre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre) as Tali & Jack  
[themerrygentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman) as Garrus, Kasumi & Thane  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as 'Computer', Miranda & Shepard

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)


End file.
